


Titans

by AutobotClone55



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55





	1. Chapter 1

Kory Anders is an alien. 

That's usually the first thing people think when they first see her. Then again with her orange skin and green eyes, it would be kind of hard not to notice. Though most people don't care if your an alien as long as your one of the good aliens who saves them or minds their business and goes on with there day.Though she does gets some looks from people that aren't nice or some little kid who questions why she looks the way she does. But she understands why it happens, she may not like it but she dose. She still loves Earth though and is very grateful that she is here than on her home planet of tamerien. She still remembers the first day she had come to earth,

7 years ago  
The original Teen titans made up of robin, Bumblebee, Beast boy, kid flash and finally speedy, had been driving around in jump city. They had been patroling looking for crime and we're looking for anything to do. Then all of a sudden they hear an explosion, They look to see where it had been coming from. They look to the ground at first but see or hear nothing. They then look up and see this orange female turn the corner of a building while being followed by other aliens. She looks behind her and sees them and tries to turn quickly. But 2 come at her from that the right. one swings his weapon at her but she dodges in time. The other smacks his weapon at her and lands a blow at her which causes her to come smashing into the ground.

Everyone looks shocked by the beating that she is taking.

"What side do we join" Speedy asks

"Really," Bumblebee says while tilting her head in his direction

"Looks can be deceiving" Speedy says 

All 5 of the alien monsters trap her. she looks up and tries to get up to fight again but gets smacked by the weapon that belongs to one of the beasts. Robin looks suprised, 2 of the beasts grabs onto to the alien girl and the rest guard them.

"Titans go" Robin commands

"And the fact that she's hot has nothing to do with it," Kid flash says to himself

The teen titans go into action, Beast boy takes out most of the guards but there are still a couple of stragglers left, Bumblebee takes on a straggler, But more start to appear out of the hole. Kid Flash takes out a couple and Robin rescues the unknow alien girl.

The unknown alien girl says something but no one understands her,  
"I think Rapunzel's trying to tell us something

She then realizes that and then looks up at the portal. Robin looks at as well

"Speedy you got anything to close that thing," Robin asks

"Got ya covered boss," Speedy says, Speedy arms his arrow with a grenade of some sort and then fires it at the hole. It explodes and then starts to suck up everything like a giant vacuum cleaner. All of the monsters start to fly away, Everyone struggles to stay on the ground. Beast boy changes 3 times, first into a gorilla, then into a Rhino and then into an elephant and even then he was struggling. Bumblebee had gone under a parking garage to avoid the giant vacuum. Robin had grabbed the ground, the alien girl had grabbed him but one of the monsters had grabbed her.She had tried to get him off but to no avail. The unknown girl starts to lose her grip and eventually dose. Robin starts to let go to try and grab her but in the corner of his eye he sees bumblebee going full speed at her and tackle her in midair but thankfully the monster lets go of there leg. they tumble to the ground and the portal eventually closes.

the unknown girl says something but bumblebee still doesn't know what she is saying

"Listen, girl, I stil-"Bumblebee starts off but gets cut off due to the unknown girl kissing her

"I did not see that coming," Speedy says

"Thank you I am Koriand'r of tameran our kind can learn language through the act of kissing," Korian'r says while smiling

"Useful" Bumblebee says with a smile

Koriand'r gets up and starts to walk away and looks up at the sky

"Are you alright," Bumblebee asks

"My sister commander staged a coo and took the throne," Koriand'r says sadly

"I had to flee, but I will soon return" 

"You can stay with us until you figure it out,"Bumblebee says, she then puts her hand on her shoulder

Koriand'r turns around, "yes please, I would ask sanctuary for 2 or three days, a week at the longest" Koriand'r says

"Let me introduce you to my friends," Bumblebee says

"I know some Spanish if you want to learn that," Kid flash says

"Second year french" Speedy says entustically

"Welcome to the Teen titans," Bumblebee says

Present time  
There was one thing that she hadn't told anyone else but bumblebee though, And that was that she had a penis. Now she could retract into a vagina but then it would just be weird for her

Kory had started to turn the corner when she collided into another girl. She looked to be around 18 and was white with blonde hair and some freckles. her stuff had gone everywhere since she had been looking in her purse during the collision

"Oh I am so sorry, here let me help you with that" Kory says apologetically the unknown girl doesn't say a word, this worries Kory and starts picking up her stuff, then Kory helps her.

When they are all done the unknown girl starts to walk away but before she says "Thanks".

Kory relaxes in a sigh of relief But then notices that she had left a card on the ground. She picks it up and reads

"Supernatural club, If your looking for a good time then come on over," star reads out, she looks at the girl that appears to be an swinging on the pole "To request a specfic person please call this number before you come in for your visit, Thanks"

Usually a "good time" meant sex or something erotic plus the fact that there was girl using a stripper pole further proves star's theory, was that what she was referring too. Kory starts to think "should I do it" Kory had been wanting some for some time now since the only other person that she would do it with was bumblebee and boy would they do it

FLASHBACK

The tower was quiet, everyone had left except for Karen and star. The boys had left for a mission. Starfire had been apart of the teen titans for at least a couple of months now. Karen Beecher had been in the kitchen looking for something to eat when she heard a faint noise coming from star's room. Karen started to grow worrisome

"Kory are you okay," Karen says while peeking into her room

Starfire quickly pulls the covers over her to cover what she was previously doing

"I am okay friend Karen," Kory says worryingly

Karen starts to wonder what she was doing before she looks at star and looks at her position and then she realizes what star was doing

"were you masturbating," Karen asks while smirking

"What do you mean friend Karen" Star asks with a confused face

Karen slaps her forehead and realizes that Kory is still learning earth terms

"well masturbating is when your pleasing yourself in a sexual way," Karen says trying to explain without confusing star

Starfire makes a big o shape with her mouth.

"for guys, it usually involves using their crotch area or penis," Karen says while lowering her hand to her lower area

"On my planet, some of our females had what you call a penis as well," Kory says

"Some of our females do as well but it's very rare," Karen says

"Do you have a penis Friend Karen?" Star asks

"No I don't," Karen says

Karen gets curious, "Do you have a penis star?" Karen asks

Star doesn't know whether to answer truthfully or lie. She's scared of how Karen would react. This is the only female friend she has as of right now. Karen starts to worry, maybe she's not comfortable talking about this

"Listen star you don't have to tell me, but just know that you can talk to me about anything, Us girls got to stick together," Karen says with a smile

"No I have to, " Star says in a nervous tone

"I do indeed have a penis," Star says

"I understand If you wish not to talk to me anymore friend Karen," Star says sadly, Karen looks somewhat surprised but also isn't surprised

"So that's why I felt something hard when you were on top of me during that day," Karen says with seductive smile

"Star would you say that you find me attractive" Karen says while slowly carrasing Star's shoulder, Starfire gulps because she knows what Karen is doing

"yes friend Karen, You are very beautiful," Star says 

"Oh so you only find me as a friend," Karen says in a fake sad tone, Karen starts to get up and sways her hips.

Star's member grows harder, she grabs Karen's hand before she leaves her room "Wait friend Karen, I do indeed find you attractive in a sexual way" Star says

Karen turns around and places her arms on star's shoulders, "We're gonna have some fun" Karen says sexily

Karen then attaches hers and star's lips and that's how it starts

3 HOURS LATER

Karen and star had been going at it for 3 hours. this had been the best sex for both of them. Karen had swallowed some semen when she had given Star a blojob and now Karen is taking it up the butt in the doggy position

"Oh yeah Star right there, oh my god" Karen repeats tiredly

Star slaps Karen's ass again, star starts to sit up so Karen can take more of her member.

Star starts to kiss Karen's back and leaves Hickie her neck

Star starts to feel like she's about to cum. She doesn't know if she is fertile or not but decides not to take a chance.

Star flips so that she's on top and Karen is on the bed. Star starts to jerk off and eventually cums onto Karen back and ass cheeks.

"were definitely doing that again right," Karen asks

"Definitely" Star says

Kory then pulls her blanket over the 2 and they eventually fall asleep.

FLASHBACK OVER

Kory had definitely more times like that with Karen, But she doesn't as much as before. Since Karen had left the Teen titans and Starfire had decided to stay and train the next generation. This could give Starfire the stress-relief that she needed, Who knows what could come after as well.


	2. The next day

1 Day Later

Star had been sitting down, staring at the card that she had picked up. She knew that she wanted to call but she was scared. She had never done anything like this before.  
She would turn it around and then type the number but then would get out of the call. She then got a message from Nightwing the robin from before

The text reads "Hey Kory, I might have a new recruit to bring in" Nightwing texts

"Oh yeah, what's are they like," Kory asks

"She's 18 and has a chip on her shoulder" Nightwing reply back

"Her parents abandoned her when she was young and has been trying to prove to herself and to everyone," Nightwing says

"Has she agreed to join?" Kory asks, 

"Yeah after a lot of convincing that she should and I gave the whole you have powers and should join us for the greater good speech, and the fact that because she has powers then she can hurt someone, speech," Nightwing says

"I had to track her down for like a week," Nightwing says exhaustly

"well that's good to hear Dick," Kory says a little sad but it's enough to notice

"Hey what's wrong," Dick asks, 

"I just trying to think about whether I should do this thing or not," Kory says

"Well what is it," Dick asks

"I rather not say," Kory says nervously

Dick gets suspicious but decides not to look much into it 

"alright well as long as it doesn't involve anyone dying and doing anything illegal then you should do it," Dick says

"You should enjoy yourself star, most of the time you're doing adult things and training the teen titans and you're never doing anything for yourself," Dick says

"You're a 22-year-old female, you're not some 40-year old that has to watch the kids all the time," Dick says

"Thanks, Dick I really appreciate it," Kory says happily

"No problem Kory," Dick says with a smile

30 mins later

Starfire had finally managed to dial the number on the card without ending it.

It had ringed 3 times before a women had responded 

"Hi welcome to the supernatural club how may I be of service today" 

"Hi I was wondering what do you offer," Kory asks

"Well you could come in and pay for that night or you could get $20 per month membership and get special perks which most people get if not the first time definitely the second time and onwards" 

"What kind of perks do you offer," Kory asks

"Well if you buy the best membership then you basically get first dibs on anyone before you, even if it's someone has a membership"

Kory think about for a minute

"And how much did you say it costs," Kory asks

"20 for the premium and 10 for the regular version" 

"Alright Can I get the premium version for 1 month please," Kory says

"Alright and do you have an Alien name and a human name," The lady asks

"my alien name is Korinad'r and my human name is Kory," Kory says

"And I was wondering If I could request someone for today or tomorrow," Kory asks hopefully

"Um if you came in today and paid like in an hour then you could have someone for late at night" 

"Okay I'll be there in an hour," Kory asks hopefully

"Yes ma'am," The lady says

1 hour later

Starfire had finally reached the club went to go pay for her membership

"Well your membership has been paid, you said you wanted to request someone for later tonight when we were talking on the phone right," The lady asks

"Yes but don't know her name," Kory says

"Well you could give a description and then I could show some people that look like them," The lady says

"Well she had short hair, like a pixie cut, and she had freckles and she had blue or grey eyes," Kory says

"Is this who you're looking for?" The lady asks

"Yes that's her" Kory says

"Ah , that's terra you'll definitely enjoy yourself with her," The lady says with a smirk

"Okay well your all set, come back around 10-10:30 and we'll have everything set for you too," The lady says

"Thanks" Kory says


	3. Chapter 3

10:00 Pm

Kory had gotten out of her car and entered the club, She then reached the counter so she could get her reservation. The lady at the counter had taken her inside the club and it was nothing Kory had ever seen before, She looked around and saw creatures she had never seen before and just everything amazed her.

The 2 had finally reached the room but before she could enter there was a touchscreen.

"Choose your preference," The lady says, The screen had shown the typical cop pulls over person scene and a bunch of other scenes. Once the scene had piqued her interest the most though.

"You may now enter the room enjoy your time here," The lady says smiling, Kory enters the room and it's changed to a movie theatre. She had just gotten out of the movie she had seen. not that she had cared. She then looked around and was looking for a clue on where to go. She looks up and sees an arrow. At first, she thinks it's just a coincidence, but then eventually follows the arrows. the arrow points left so she goes left, she has to scoot by other people even though they aren't real you could feel them. She gets to the next arrow and it tells her to go straight, she then eventually gets to the next arrow which tells her to go into the restroom. At first, she looks confused, she tries to go forward but there's an invisible wall there to block her. She then goes into the restroom. She looks in the mirror and thinks to herself "Why am I doing this I don't even know where this girl is" Then out of nowhere a toilet flushes and the stall door opens and someone comes out. At first, Kory doesn't expect anything but the girl starts talking. Kory the looks over surprised at first, she then looks down at the girl's features, The girl is wearing white short shorts and she's wearing a tank top, she looks like a girl that goes to school

"Um, why are you staring," The mysterious girl asks in a snarky tone, Kory quickly looks away. the girl huffs and walks over to where Kory is and she grabs Kory and turns her around

"1 question," The mysterious girls asks while pointing her finger at her

"Ask away," Kory says nervously

"Do you go jump city high?" The mysterious girl asks, Kory looks confused at first

"Noo," Kory says slowly

"Good," The mysterious girl says before grabbing Kory's hand and bringing her into the stall she was just in, The mysterious girl pushes Kory onto the toilet

"oof" Kory mumbles, The mysterious girl gets on Kory's lap and starts to straddle her

Kory is just sitting there not knowing what to do, but she knows what she wants to do and that is to put her hands on the girl and feel her soft skin. The girl notices this and grabs Kory's hands and puts them on her hips, giving Star a nod saying "It's okay to touch" 

"You know when I had gone to the movies with my friends, I didn't think I would be getting laid AT the theatre," The girl says, She then moves her face so that she's right across from Kory

"But sometimes life just works out," The girl says with a whisper, She grabs the back of Starfire's head and pulls there lips together. Kory at first is surprised but then eventually gets into it and starts to kiss back. They stay like that for a minute. The girl starts to take off her shirt leaving her in a bright pink bra, She then goes to help Starfire take off her shirt which leaves her in a dark purple bra. The girl stops kissing Kory and goes to start to massage Kory's breasts. 

"They're perfect" The girl whispers. The girl is still straddling Star when all of a sudden she feels something press up against her. Kory starts to blush because she knows what just happened. 

"Ah so your one of those girls," The girl asks, Starfire nods. She thinks she'll find her weird and leave.

"But don't worry, I'm all for a 2 for 1," The girl says, The girl gets off of Star's lap and moves down to her crotch. She unzips her pants and takes off Star's pants. Kory had never expected this when she signed up for this club. The girl takes off Star's white boxers and pulls out Kory's Penis, she then licks her penis and kisses the Penis

"Can you please stop teasing?" Kory says

"alright but you better be prepared, Cause your gonna have the time of your life" The girl says, The girl licks her lips and spits on Kory's penis as lube, she grips and takes it into her mouth. She bobbles her head up and down. In the heat of the moment Starfire grabs The girl's head and makes her take more in, The girl makes a gurgling sound and she starts to cough and saliva starts to drip from her mouth. The girl's eyes start to get watery, she locks her arm under Star's thigh and places her leg on her shoulder. Star starts to thrust her hips forward. Star starts to feel like she's ready to cum.

"Hey Lady, I'm about to cum" Kory breathes out, hearing that the girl starts to bob her head faster and faster and then Starfire cums in her mouth

"Yummy, It tastes like Strawberry's," The girl says 

"Also my name is terra" Terra says

SIMULATION OVER

The scene had finished. Terra had picked up her clothes and started to put them back on, Kory meanwhile had done the same.

"Do you usually do what you just did?" Kory asks

"Only for the special ones," Terra says

"And how many are those usually," Kory asks

"Not much, Haven't done one of those in a year or longer" Terra says, Starfire releases a sigh of relief

"I had a really great time with you though," Terra says

"Thanks," Star says while blushing

" I'm getting another job though so I won't be able to this again here with you," Terra says, Starfire looks disappointed at first but then Terra grabs Starfire's chin

"But we can still do this again," Terra says

"Here's my number," Terra says while handing her a card with her number on it. Terra starts to walk away while swaying her hips getting Starfire's penis even harder

1 DAY LATER  
Starfire had just awakened. She went to get breakfast when Dick called from the living room 

"Team meeting everyone gather in the living room," Dick says. Starfire gets there last and is shocked to see who the meeting is about. 

"Team welcome Terra," Dick says. 

girl bobs her head faster and faster


End file.
